


Whatever He Needs

by academic_ace



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Present Tense, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, possibly an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/academic_ace/pseuds/academic_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Elrics realize they have two sons, Hohenheim tampers with official documents, and Mustang voices his concerns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Resembool, 1902

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyisfalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyisfalling/gifts).



> This fic exists because I happened to have a flash of inspiration whilst on an evening walk. I think it's within the realm of canon possibility that Ed could be a trans boy, but I added the au tags so as not to start any fights. If you'd like to discuss this headcanon/theory, please leave a comment or send an ask to my tumblr. (Fair warning: it's in present tense because past just didn't seem to work.)
> 
> This story is dedicated to the wonderful "skyisfalling" for proofreading this work and inspiring me.

        Hohenheim is putting the finishing touches on another manuscript (if you can call it that) when he hears Trisha knocking quickly on the door to his study.

        “Come in,” he says from his spot at his desk.

        Trisha is as beautiful as the day they met all those years ago, but now the beauty manifests in the way only mothers are capable of. Right now, though, Hohenheim notices the crease in her brow, the worry in his wife’s voice.

        “It’s Ed. She— _he_ —says he’s a boy,” she says, obviously confused.

        Hohenheim doesn’t say anything; instead, he walks over to her and rubs her arms gently, an attempt at reassurance.

        “Why don’t we go talk to Ed?” he tells her calmly. Since Trisha knows how reluctant her husband usually is when it comes to engaging with their children, she nods as they walk out of the study together.

        They send little Alphonse off to play and pull Ed aside. The three of them talk to a while, although Hohenheim mostly listens. He can’t say he’s completely surprised— after all, his eldest child has asked to go by Ed since she— _he_ , Hohenheim reminds himself— could talk. Granted, Ed’s still a toddler, but in all his years, Hohenheim’s never met a soul as stubborn and self-assured as this little one.

        After Trisha tucks the boys into bed— _because that’s what we have now_ , Hohenheim realizes, _two boys_ —they head to their own bedroom.

        “What will we do when he starts school? Do you think we should try to get his name changed?”

        Trisha sighs, almost laughing.

        “Sorry, dear. I guess I just want to take care of everything as soon as possible so Ed doesn’t have to worry.”

        Hohenheim leans over and kisses her forehead.

        “He won’t have to worry, and neither will you. I’ll take care of it in the morning.”

  
                                                                                                                                 •

  
        And so he does. He asks Trisha to pull out Ed’s birth certificate, and before she can ask what he has planned, Hohenheim disappears into his study again.

        He isn’t concerned that Ed’s going to change his mind necessarily, but Hoenheim sees no reason to petition the district records office when he can handle things on his own.

        It’s a trick manipulating the ink on the certificate, but by the time Trisha calls him for lunch, all traces of Edwina Elric have been replaced by Edward, and his son will always have the proof that he is who he claims to be. 

        When he comes downstairs, Alphonse waves enthusiastically, causing Ed to turn expectantly.

        “Hello, Edward,” he says, ruffling his son’s blond head.

        “Edward?! That’s a boy’s name!” Ed coos excitedly.

        “It’s better than ‘Edwina,’ at least; isn’t it? I never did like that name, truth be told.”

        “Hohenheim!” Trisha scolds in a whisper, “That was my grandmother’s name!”

        Ed tugs at his mother’s skirt.

        “Sorry, Mommy, but Edward’s better.”

        She softens; how could she not?

        “Yes, of course, dear. Edward suits you much better.”


	2. Central, 1914

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Trigger warning for possible dysphoria, just to be safe.)

                Roy Mustang is not a happy man. He enters the Elrics’ room without even a hint of the usual bravado.

                “Fullmetal, a word?” he demands more than asks. The brothers exchange glances, using the unspoken language of siblings.

                Roy usually doesn’t rely on hunches—at least, not with the country in its current state—but something tells him this is a conversation that Alphonse shouldn’t be present for.

                “Alphonse, would you mind—“

                “Not at all, sir!” the boy jumps before excusing himself.

                “Edward, I’ve got a report that someone’s been impersonating you.”

                “What?! It’s Envy, isn’t it? That damned homunculus, ruining my good name!”

                “Whoa, easy, Fullmetal. Settle down.”

                Ed huffs, knowing he won’t get the full story unless he can restrain himself.

                “Well if it’s not Envy, then who is it?”

                “Sergeant Brockman claims to have seen a girl in the men’s restroom dressed just like you.”

                Ed’s face, so red just moments ago, drains of all color.

                “I—he’s wrong, Colonel. He doesn’t know what he saw. Maybe you should investigate _him_ for looking at people in restrooms.”

                Mustang realizes Ed’s probably right about the sergeant. But Fullmetal isn’t as convincing a liar as he thinks.

                “You’re what, fifteen now, Elric?”

                “…Yeah?”

                “Adolescence can be a tricky time,” Mustang reminds him, pacing slowly.

                “Don’t do anything stupid, understand? You need something, you ask. If not me, well, then someone. Now, I’m going to go have a talk with Sergeant Brockman and recommend he get his eyes checked. Oh, and Edward?”

                “What?”

                “Tell Alphonse he needs to get rid of that cat. I know he means well, but we can’t risk it getting loose inside headquarters.”

                Roy doesn’t bother to wait for Ed’s reaction, having given the same reprimand before on several occasions.

                As he strides down the hallway, a memory returns, unprompted. But it makes sense now, Roy realizes. When Edward was being considered for the state alchemist program, they’d pulled his records— if the military was going to let a child sign up, they had better be exceptional.

                _That’s why the birth certificate came in to question— it hadn’t been tampered with, but corrected._

                Roy almost laughs. Although the Elrics have caused him more trouble than he could have imagined, he has to admit they’ve grown on him.

_If anyone could figure out how get their bodies back, it’s those two. And damn it, if after all they’ve been through it’s not the body Ed wants, I’ll march through that Gate of Truth and get it for him myself._

**•**

                In the end, Roy doesn’t have to. He knows something’s different about Ed after the Promised Day (besides the arm and his lack of alchemic capabilities) but it’s not until after that final growth spurt, long delayed as Edward’s carried the life forces of him _and_ his brother, that Roy understands what it is. A few years later, when he learns Winry’s pregnant ( _when did I get that old?_ Roy thinks), his suspicions are confirmed.

                “Good for him,” Roy smiles as he dials the phone, “Yes, Alice? I need you to send the Elrics a bottle of champagne…”


End file.
